


Чувства пахнут сливами и гибискусом

by KimKanejae



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: У Чихо дыра вместо сердца, и всепоглощающая пустота под кожей, но — какая ирония — именно Хёк заставляет его чувствовать себя живым.
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 3





	Чувства пахнут сливами и гибискусом

**Author's Note:**

> написано на K-Pop aufest'19

В студии как обычно светит лишь одна настольная лампа да неоновая вывеска на стене, Чихо сидит в кресле у компьютера, поправляя звуковую дорожку, доводя мелодию до — как он надеется — идеала, а Хёк устраивается поудобнее на диванчике позади. Спустя где-то полчаса — Чихо не уверен, у него проблемы с восприятием времени, проведённым за работой, может, прошёл вообще час или два — минус готов.

— Хочешь послушать? — сняв наушники, спрашивает Чихо, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. Хёк всегда соглашается. И, пожалуй, он единственный, кому Чихо показывает свои минусовки — даже Минхо слышал лишь черновые версии с уже наложенными словами.

Хёк молча поднимается, шуршит своими тридцатью слоями одежды и подходит ближе. Когда он привычным жестом закидывает руку на плечо и наклоняется к монитору, Чихо замечает сладкий аромат цветов сливы.

— Ты что, парфюм сменил? — срывается с губ прежде, чем Чихо успевает обдумать фразу в своей голове. Как это выглядит вообще? Сейчас Хёк заподозрит неладное, потому что ну какой друг будет запоминать каждый из ароматов туалетной воды?

Чихо замирает, напрягается и желает провалиться сквозь землю прямо сейчас. Или резко стать глухим и слепым. Лишь бы не слышать удивление вперемешку с осуждением в обычно мягком приятном голосе. Лишь бы не видеть ненависть вперемешку с омерзением на необычайно красивом лице. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, сомнениям и страхам Чихо, ничего из этого не происходит.

Ответом служит тихая усмешка, после которой Хёк говорит, что, вообще-то, он уже несколько дней не пользовался туалетной водой. А после просит включить наконец минус, потому что ему не терпится услышать новый шедевр.

Послушно нажав на кнопку, Чихо даже не вслушивается в мелодию — голова забита мыслями. Откуда тогда исходит этот аромат цветов сливы? У него в студии нет никаких растений, а возле дома лишь каменные джунгли. И тут Чихо словно осеняет.

Татуировка.

Он поворачивается в сторону парня и смотрит на полностью поглощённого исходящими из колонок звуками Хёка. Как тот кивает в такт, задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу и весь буквально светится — кажется, ему и правда очень нравится то, что получается. А потом Чихо переводит взгляд на его шею, где изображены эти самые цветы, и замирает.

Ему каждый раз до покалывания на кончиках пальцев хочется коснуться её. Провести по тонким ветвям и соцветиям татуировки от самого верха до ключицы, куда уходят нижние ветки. И каждый раз он берёт себя в руки и останавливает порывы. _Нельзя._

У Хёка уйма увлечений, в число которых не входят парни. И уж тем более в этом списке нет Чихо. Сколько раз он видел его с девушками? А сколько раз Хёк сам про них рассказывал? Не сосчитать.

Но Чихо его не винит, в конце концов, это он тут умудрился влюбиться в лучшего друга, и никто не обещал ему взаимности.

У Чихо краш в Хёка длинною в два года. Такой, что Минхо над ним даже иногда смеётся. Да говорит:«Ты дурак, хён», а потом телепортируется к нему в три часа ночи после сообщения «мне плохо, Минхо-я» с пакетом пива и снеками. В моменты отчаяния Чихо просит: «Раз ты маг, сделай так, чтобы не болело и не ныло?», — и добавляет совсем тихое: «убери эти чувства к чертовой матери или сделай их взаимными?»

Минхо на это всегда грустно усмехается да качает головой:«Ты точно дурак, хён. Даже если бы я это и умел, то каково бы тебе было, знай ты, что чувства Хёка лишь из-за магии? Да и ты же себя без любви к нему не представляешь, хён».

Минхо прав. Минхо, чёрт возьми, прав. Пускай у Чихо дыра вместо сердца, и всепоглощающая пустота под кожей, но — какая ирония — именно Хёк заставляет его чувствовать себя живым.

Из мыслей Чихо вырывает тихий голос над ухом, напевающий что-то в такт музыке.

— Ну почему ты не певец, а модель, Хёк? У тебя же прекрасный голос, — жалобно вздыхает Чихо, поспешно отворачиваясь от друга к монитору.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я и петь начну, кто знает, — Хёк пожимает плечами, продолжая светиться, и Чихо думает, что, возможно, сейчас самый момент, чтобы сказать наконец-то то, что хочется уже очень давно, но вместо этого произносит совсем другое.

— Так может, самое время попробовать? С этой песней, мне кажется… Нет, я уверен, что она идеально подходит под твой голос.

Хёк раздумывает с минуту — или просто делает вид, кто знает, — а потом кивает. 

Вот так просто, словно это Хёк тут сумасшедший любитель музыки, готовый прыгнуть в создание песни с головой с тридцатиэтажного дома, а не Чихо. Но ему приятно. Приятно осознавать, что, кажется, заражает Хёка этой самой любовью к битам.

— Напишешь мне текст? — Хёк забавно щурится, когда смотрит на него. Можно подумать, что у него и правда нет ни единой мысли о том, что можно было бы сочинить, но Чихо старается не вестись на эту хитрую улыбку — всего несколько минут назад он отчётливо слышал, как Хёк что-то напевал.

— Почему бы тебе не сделать это самому? — Чихо наклоняет голову набок, покусывая нижнюю губу от неуверенности.

— Ты думаешь, что у меня выйдет что-то стоящее, что не испортит твою песню? Я вот в этом сомневаюсь, Чихо-я, — хмурится Хёк ещё смешнее, чем щурится, и Чихо невольно улыбается. А после качает головой.

— У тебя не может не получиться, Хёк-а, — пытается переубедить его Чихо, повернувшись к нему, — это же ты. А всё, что делаешь ты — прекрасно.

— Вообще всё? Без исключения? — Чихо не слышит в голосе Хёка насмешки и явного передразнивания, как и следующего вопроса. Или фразы — неважно. Он в принципе особо не вслушивается — слишком занят разглядыванием вдруг ожившей татуировки на шее Хёка. Ветки с цветами чуть дёргаются, словно от лёгкого дуновения ветра, а аромат сливы снова витает в воздухе, опьяняя своей сладостью.

Это у Чихо уже галлюцинации начались из-за того, что Хёк всё это время стоит слишком близко к нему, или тот маг, как и Минхо? Но ведь он столько лет знает Хёка, что наверняка давно заметил бы что-то. Не мог же он скрываться от него столько времени?

Сил ответить у Чихо почему-то нет, как и задать интересующий его вопрос, поэтому он просто кивает, надеясь, что Хёк не спрашивал у него что-то очень важное.

— Но ты же не знаешь, как я целуюсь, — мягко произносит Хёк, чуть приближаясь, что Чихо понимает лишь тогда, когда чувствует чужое дыхание на своём лице, а аромат слив становится невыносимо сладким. — Или ты хочешь узнать?

Голова у Чихо идёт кругом, вместо мыслей лишь перекати-поле, он ощущает себя неуверенным неловким подростком, с которым внезапно заговорила его первая любовь, и он только и может, что кивать да соглашаться. Он даже не задумывается над тем, что произносит в следующий момент.

— Да, — тихое и короткое, возвращающее Чихо в реальность и бьющее мешком осознания по затылку.

Стоп. _Что?_ Хёк спросил _что?_ А сам он сделал _что?_

— Хёк-а, прости, я не это… — сбивчиво начинает Чихо, а потом делает глубокий вздох, даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник, потому что, ну сколько ему уже лет, чёрт возьми, и выдыхает: — да кого я обманываю? Я имел в виду то, что сказал, но вообще-то не собирался этого делать, просто эти твои сливы…

— Вскружили тебе голову, я знаю, — Хёк до сих пор не отстраняется, что вкупе с его словами загоняет Чихо в окончательный ступор. — Я поражён, что ты не спрашиваешь, откуда этот запах.

— Твоя тату, — Чихо пожимает плечами и говорит так спокойно, словно ему вовсе не интересно, но на деле ему с трудом удаётся прикусить себе язык, чтобы не начать заваливать Хёка вопросами. — А ещё она двигалась.

— Неужели тебя это не пугает и не удивляет?

— Ты забыл, что я дружу с Минхо, да? Как я могу бояться чего-то подобного, когда у меня друг — маг? Пускай я и не видел, как это всё происходит, но это не вызывает у меня чувства страха или паники. Да, сначала я не понял, что происходит, думал, у меня начались галлюцинации из-за…

— Хочешь тайну расскажу? — перебивает его Хёк, лукаво улыбаясь и нервно проводя языком по губам. Дразнится, явно проверяет выдержку Чихо на прочность. — Почувствовать аромат этих слив может только влюблённый в меня человек.

— Так ты знал…

— Я догадывался раньше, но сегодня окончательно убедился в этом, — Хёк тихо и по-доброму смеётся и смотрит Чихо в глаза. — А после решил придать тебе уверенности и вывести на чистую воду с помощью цветков, потому что не привык признаваться первым, хотя Минхо и говорил, что с тобой будет сложно.

— Вот теперь я перестал что-либо понимать. Признаваться в чём? — уточняет Чихо, бегая взглядом от татуировки на шее Хёка до его лица и обратно.

Тяжёло вздохнув и покачав головой, Хёк подаётся вперёд и нежно касается его губ своими.

— Или тебе ещё словами объяснить нужно? — Хёк выгибает бровь, что заставляет Чихо засмеяться. Он выдавливает из себя «в этом нет необходимости», а после притягивает его к себе, чтобы целовать его до тех пор, пока не закончится воздух на всей планете. Чихо слишком давно об этом мечтал.

Как и о том, чтобы провести наконец по этим веткам и цветам сливы.

Но коснувшись их кончиками пальцев, Чихо чуть не одёргивает руку. Его словно ударяет током в первую секунду, а под кожей словно что-то растекается, направляясь прямиком к розам Шарона. Хёк качает головой и улыбается, когда Чихо поднимает на него глаза в надежде получить ответ на то, что вообще происходит. А после он чувствует едва ощутимый запах гибискуса, переплетающийся со сливами, и всё понимает.

Понимает, что Хёк заставил и его татуировку источать аромат. Что Минхо, предатель такой, рассказал ему всё, хотя Чихо знает, что тот не сделал бы этого, если бы не был уверен в Хёке. Что быть счастливым, оказывается, бывает так просто.

Чихо представлял себе магию как-то совсем иначе: светящаяся дымка, срывающаяся с пальцев, заумные и абсолютно непроизносимые слова-заклинания, да хоть взмах волшебной палочки! Он ни разу не видел колдующего Минхо, а Хёка он даже не подозревал, поэтому даже не знал, на что обращать внимание.

Но глядя сейчас в чуть прищуренные таинственные глаза Хёка, на его мягкую притягательную улыбку и наслаждаясь переплетением слив с гибискусом, понимает, что даже если бы магия и была чем-то таким масштабным и ярким, то всё равно бы не заметил этого. Потому что Хёк и раньше светил собой ярче любых фейерверков в мире.


End file.
